


В свой спальник тебя не пущу

by SoraShiro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraShiro/pseuds/SoraShiro
Summary: Кита и Лэнса свёл случай, и теперь они путешествуют вместе. Один ищет своего близкого друга, второй знакомится с миром и пытается стать тренером покемонов.





	В свой спальник тебя не пущу

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально писалось на день рождения Лэнса, но в итоге вышло позже, чем планировалось. Мир — страшная помесь игр серии Pokemon, Pokemon Go, нескольких сезонов аниме и капелька авторского видения.
> 
> Моя бета — Калис

— Может, сделаем привал? — простонал Лэнс. Его псайдак выдохся ещё пару километров назад и теперь просто висел на одной из ног тренера. — Иначе тебе придётся тащить меня и Лорелин!  
— Так спрячь её в покебол, если надоело тащить, — раздражённо буркнул Кит, не поворачиваясь.  
— Псайдак?..  
— Лорелин, не слушай! Не слушай этого злого маллета, — запричитал Лэнс, награждая псайдака несколькими поцелуями в макушку и кидая злобные в спину напарника.  
Кит никак не отреагировал на эти проявления бурной деятельности. А вот его гроулит решил вступить в зрительную баталию с тренером в синих одеждах, но итоге фыркнул и с видом победителя отвернулся, чем вызывал ещё большее возмущение. Покемон Кита полностью отражал характер своего хозяина, что было естественно, иначе бы между ними не возникло связи. Но как умудрились спеться две противоположности, весь такой общительный Лэнс с шилом в жопе и... псайдак, до сих пор оставалось для окружающих загадкой. Пидж по сей день при каждом удобном случае высказала своё веское, хоть ещё и не профессорское мнение, что лучшим напарником Лэнсу стал бы джиглипаф.  
Кит уже сбился со счёта, какое это было причитание за час. Знал бы он год назад, во что выльется встреча с Лэнсом и решение взять его с собой в путешествие, то, наверное, никогда бы не согласился. Наверное… Лэнс, конечно, был той ещё занозой, постоянно лез наперекор, возмущался, но при этом был искренним и верным другом, без чьей поддержки было бы труднее преодолевать преграды на пути к цели. Хотя нет, без балласта он, вероятно, нашёл бы Широ быстрее. Ведь они почти отыскали в Люмиосе то место, где его держала корпорация Р. План тогда сорвался, пришлось спасать Лэнса, а когда добрались до места, Широ уже там не было.  
Теперь они брели через лес, раскинувшийся между регионами Юнова и Райм-Сити, следуя за новой зацепкой, которую передали Киту его информаторы.  
— Напомни, почему мы решили пробираться через безлюдную чащу, а не по главной дороге или на поезде?  
— Потому что мы должны попасть в Райм-Сити незамеченными, — устало откликнулся Кит. Ходьба весь день без привалов отразилась и на нём. — Если отправимся поездом или попадём на камеры, то велик шанс, что «Команда Р» нас вычислит.  
— А… да. Как же я мог это забыть.  
К вечеру неподалеку от поросшей травой тропинки появилась огороженная поляна «Покестопа». Такие пункты были разбросаны по всему миру, но в основном располагались на пути тренеров, которые путешествовали между городами с целью заработать значки. Оборудованы «Покестопы», конечно, были довольно скромно, однако обычно электричество, телефон и иногда ещё автоматы с едой присутствовали.  
Здесь же не оказалось даже этого.  
Почти без слов (Лэнс только выдал какие-то нечленораздельные ворчания, которые можно было принять за стоны) они занялись обустройством лагеря. Кит отправился в лес за сухостоем для костра, пока Лэнс устанавливал палатки. Процесс сборки и установки не отнял у него времени, за год совместных скитаний он поневоле приобрёл нужный опыт и сноровку. Воспоминания, как он вымещал свой гнев на палатке, когда только начал путешествовать с Китом, теперь вызывали улыбку. Кит пару раз даже выходил из себя, а потом брал всё в свои руки.  
— Псайдак? — Лорелин выдернула Лэнса из мыслей, осторожно потянув за край куртки. Тут же из кармана выскользнул покедекс и с неприятным треском ударился о землю.

***

— Как я уже говорила, тебе надо было брать джиглипафа, а не это… — закидывая в себя очередную порцию мороженого, сказала Пидж.  
— Прекрати! Прекрати говорить такие ужасные слова, злобный маленький гоблин! Хотя бы в мой день рождения! — громко сморкаясь в любезно предоставленный Ханком платок, взвыл Лэнс.  
— Если бы ты хоть иногда слушал умных людей, а не включал своё «если верить всем сердцем, то всё получится!», я бы молчала. Ну, Лэнс, ты же уже не ребёнок, тебе 17 лет исполнилось.  
Троица друзей ранним утром засела в пригородном кафе, которое располагалось недалеко от городского стадиона для юниоров. Изначально поводов было два. Первый — день рождения Лэнса, второй — его первое испытание на официальное звание тренера покемонов. Это позволит ему вступить в лигу и сражаться с тренерами стадионов за значки и право стать чемпионом. Но его надеждам не суждено было сегодня сбыться, поскольку он оглушительным треском провалился.  
— Мы… мы же с ней два года тренировались… и в итоге такое ужасное поражение!  
— Ну что ты, всё было не так уж плохо, вы достойно сражались, — попытался поддержать друга Ханк, утешительно похлопав по спине.  
— Достойно? Лорелин даже не смогла хотя бы оцарапать противника, это же самая простая атака. Может, тренировать покемонов это не моё? — горестно простонал Лэнс, заливая печаль второй порцией шоколадного коктейля.  
За столом повисло неловкое молчание, которое нарушал только стук кухонной утвари, лёгкая джазовая музыка и разговоры редких посетителей.  
Ханк вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу и с приглушенным бормотанием, как же он мог забыть, полез в свою сумку. Покопавшись, он извлёк зелёную коробку, перевязанную жёлтой лентой.  
— Это наш совместный с Пидж подарок тебе, — с теплотой в голосе произнёс Ханк, протягивая подарок имениннику. — Мы с Пидж рады, что у нас есть такой друг, как ты.  
— Ай! — воскликнул Лэнс, потирая ушибленную ногу.  
— Чёрт, прости, — повинилась Пидж, — промахнулась. Я целилась в Ханка.  
Пока Лэнс разворачивал свой подарок, она корчила гримасы Ханку. По выражению её лица можно было понять, что ничего хорошего ему не светит.  
— Покедекс последней модели? — разделавшись с упаковкой, взволнованно спросил Лэнс.  
— Ой… — до Ханка наконец дошёл подтекст ситуации.  
Нервно теребя салфетку, Пидж решила принять удар на себя.  
— Не принимай это за издевательств., Я понимаю, что часто тебя подкалтываю, но мы правда не думали, что всё так обернётся.  
— Это самый лучший подарок, что вы могли мне подарить! — хандру и плохое настроение Лэнса как рукой сняло. — Всегда знал, что вы в меня верите. Ребята я вас обожаю!  
— Всегда знала, что твой здоровый эгоизм сможет преодолеть все невзгоды, — хмыкнула Пидж, едва сдержав вздох облегчения.  
— Пидж, ну хватит, — осадил её Ханк.

Посидев ещё немного, они выбрались в солнечное утро и направились в сторону кафе, где работала девушка Ханка по имени Шей. Пидж достала планшет, который сама сконструировала, и что-то увлеченно строчила, пока парни откровенно скучали. Ханк развлечения ради упорно пытался дорваться до компьютера и каждый раз получал его по рукам. Лэнс просто наслаждался теплом.  
— Скажи, а чего у вас экзамен проходил в такую рань? — уходя в глухую оборону, спросила Пидж.  
— А? Так ты разве не в курсе? — удивился Лэнс. — Это же твоему брату взбрело в голову поставить испытание на пять утра. Забавно, что это впервые, когда он появился вовремя, но минут десять распылялся о важности события. Правда, Мэтт умудрился пару раз потерять сознание, даже пришлось позвать Роммель, хотя он отнекивался, говорил, что «переутомился». У него всё хорошо?  
— Конечно, — саркастически фыркнула Пидж, уворачиваясь от очередной попытки Ханка перехватить планшет, — ага, «переутомился». Билеты на рейс в Люмиос у него, а отпуск начинается только с завтрашнего дня. Поэтому он вас закинул на такое время. Сейчас же он, — девушка глянула на время, — уже небось у Калосовской границе, бежит без оглядки, перекинув своего парня через плечо.  
— Оу…  
— Угу, — хмыкнула Пидж.  
Послышались раскаты грома.  
— Ребята, я зонт не взял, — простонал Ханк.  
— Но на небе ни облака, — заметила Пидж, разглядывая прозрачную высокую синеву небес.  
Раскат вновь повторился, и из дикой рощи, что примыкала к парку, вылетела молния. Она ударила в дуб, рядом с которым стояла команда.  
Опомнившись, Лэнс, несмотря на причитания друга о том, что нужно срочно отсюда убираться, рванул в сторону, откуда появилась молния. Углубившись в лес и осторожно отодвинув загораживающие обзор ветки можжевельника, он присмотрелся. В чаще напротив парня с забавной стрижкой стояли трое грозных на вид мужчин в чёрных одеждах команды Р.  
— Пацан, просто убирайся с нашего пути, и ты не пострадаешь. На твоё счастье, у нас нет сейчас времени, — пробасил один, судя по всему, самый главный.  
Парень в ответ достал что-то из заднего кармана, по форме напоминающее нож, и встал в защитную стойку.  
— Предлагаю план получше. Я задам вам пару вопросов, и если вы ответите мне честно, то тогда, возможно, сможете унести отсюда ноги.  
Прозвучало это довольно холодно и решительно, у Лэнса кожа покрылась мурашками.  
Дикий хохот сотряс рощу, джолтеон одного из команды Р щёлкнул пару раз молниями ближайшие ветки, оскалив зубы.  
— Святые коровки, — шёпотом произнёс Ханк прямо над ухом Лэнса, от чего тот вздрогнул. Они дружили с самого детства, но Лэнс до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что при своих габаритах Ханк умеет передвигаться настолько бесшумно и оставаться незаметным.  
«Или же я лопух, что развесил уши», — мысленно укорил он себя.  
Лэнс осторожно отодвинул еще одну ветку и, приглядевшись, понял, что знает парня. Кит. Это же был Кит, только выглядел он отчего-то оборванцем, зато до сих пор не сменил прическу.  
Из под ближайшего папоротника показала нос Пидж.  
— Это тот парень, по которому сох Лэнс, когда учился?  
— Что? Нет!  
— Да, это точно Кит, — игнорируя возмущения друга, подтвердил Ханк, — только не припомню, чтобы он хоть когда-нибудь одевался в такие лохмотья.  
— Не нравился мне Кит! Мы с ним были соперники, тебе ли не знать, Ханк! — возмущённо прошипел Лэнс.  
Он приготовился к очередной тираде, когда на поляне началось какое-то движение.  
— Огненный взрыв и огненный клык! — крикнул Кит, подавая сигнал к действию. Ярко-жёлтый шар, оставляя пылающий след, ударил джолтеона. Послышался свист, и сразу оглушительный хлопок; водопад огненных волн накрыл мужчин. Не дав никому опомниться, прятавшийся до этой секунды гроулит оказался перед вражеским покемоном и вонзил зубы в прочную шкуру.  
Кит в тот же момент набросился на мужчину, с которым говорил еще мгновение назад. Остальные ретировались с поля боя, прихватив джолтеона и бросив товарища на произвол судьбы.  
Кит прижал мужчину к земле и приставил к горлу широкий клинок.  
— Где Широ? Зачем вы его похитили?  
Мужчина упорно хранил молчание, несмотря на то, что пламя медленно охватывало рощу и вот-вот могло превратиться в пожар.  
— Отвечай, — рявкнул Кит, теряя терпение.  
— Ау-у-у, — взвыл гроулит, заставляя Кита отвлечься и выпустить противника из поля зрения. Покемона с неба атаковал бидрил парализующим жалом, удар достиг цели.  
Мужчина изловчился и врезал кулаком парню в скулу. Перехватив руку, в которой был клинок, он с силой сдавил запястье, потянув вверх. Сгруппировавшись, Кит попытался ударить человека под дых, но контратака потерпела неудачу.  
— О! — Радостные нотки в голосе не предвещали ничего хорошего. — Я вспомнил тебя. Ты тот недомерок, что гоняется за членами организации Р и всячески препятствует нашей миссии.  
Мужчина одним ударом выбил из Кита воздух и бросил его на землю, сверху поставив ногу. Он ухмыльнулся, стёр с шеи едва проступившую кровь.  
— Ничего, сейчас мой покемон сделает тебе парализующий укол, и ты больше не будешь путаться под ногами.  
Кит дёрнулся, он вцепился в ногу, пытаясь сбросить её. Он прекрасно понимал, что после укола он перестанет дышать очень быстро, а искать его никто не будет. Мужчина надавил только сильнее, отступил было и с размаху пнул по рёбрам, заставляя Кита захрипеть от боли.  
— Эй! Пошёл прочь от него! — выскакивая из своего укрытия, рявкнул Лэнс, на ходу доставая покебол. Последовала короткая вспышка, и перед ним появился псайдак.  
За спиной Пидж тихо обозвала его дураком, но вмешаться не посмела.  
— Лорелин, царапай! — практически без промедления скомандовал Лэнс.  
— Псайдак? — вопросительно посмотрела на него покемон, всё в её образе, от ручек держащихся за голову, до выпученных глаз, говорило, что она ничего не понимает. Пока наконец не осознала, что пламя уже превратилось в полноценный пожар.  
Лорелин взвизгнула и с ором принялась носиться по поляне, пока Лэнс в панике озирался, пытаясь отыскать оружие. Сейчас подошло бы что угодно, хоть камень, хотя коряга, но как назло поблизости ничего не было.  
«Так, Лэнс, возьми себя в руки, безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Глубоко вдохни и попробуй оценить ситуацию», — скомандовал он себе, не в силах унять быстро бьющееся сердце.  
Бидрил улучил момент и уколол парализующим жалом псайдака. Лэнс наконец нашёл подходящее оружие, но в ловкости с летающей осой он спорить он мог.  
— Лорелин, милая, ты как?! — спросил он, подбираясь к своему покемону. На периферии зрения мелькнула тень, и удар ногой сбил его с ног.  
— Жаль и его, бидрил, — скомандовал мужчина.  
Дальнейшее он помнил плохо. Лэнс пытался встать, боль приглушил адреналин, но тело отказывалось слушаться.  
Повторного удара не последовало: их накрыла ментальная волна, раскидала в стороны, как беспомощных котят. Лэнса вдавило в дерево, а вокруг завертелись ветки, трава, камни, огонь. Всё слилось в слабый, но опасный ураган. Вторая волна пригвоздила его уже к земле.  
С трудом Лэнс смог повернуть голову.  
— Поверить не могу… Лорелин, перестань! — выдавил он.  
Псайдак стояла у края рощи, раскинув руки в стороны, её глаза светились фиолетовым светом. Но недолго — цвет поменялся на синий, и странно крякнув, она выпустила мощную струю воды в бидрил и его хозяина. Не в силах противостоять напору, они исчезли среди деревьев.  
Дальнейшее Лэнс не видел, потеряв сознание от боли.  
Его привели в сознание осторожные прикосновения прохладных лапок. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, стараясь не шевелиться — болело все, даже там, где, казалось. болеть не могло.

— Псайдак?  
— Ох, Лорелин, лучше меня сейчас не касаться… — простонал Лэнс. Чуть повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего покемона, он не поверил своим глазам. Рядом лежал Кит, тоже без сознания.  
В горле спёрло дыханье. Медленно подняв руку, Лэнс коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев.  
— Горячий, — облегчённо выдохнул он, ощущая, как свалился с души камень.  
— Хватит трогать парня своей мечты, — раздался голос Ханка. Он сам вскоре появился из-за чудом уцелевшего дерева.  
— А куда вы запропастились, когда я полез геройствовать? — хрипло полюбопытствовал Лэнс, медленно убрав руку. Ему было слишком больно, чтобы возмущаться.  
— Лэнс, если ты не заметил, то нас буквально сразу же отрезала от тебя стена пламени, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Ханк. Подойдя к потерпевшему, он присел рядом. — Вызвать скорую?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я в порядке, — Лэнс приподнялся на локтях, и боль, исказившая лицо, выдала его с головой. — Хотя к матери Пидж я бы зашёл. Кстати, где она?  
— Ждёт полицейских у входа парк. Она сразу побежала за полицией, как только ты вылез, дураком только успела тебя назвать. Точно себя нормально чувствуешь?  
Рядом послышался приглушённый стон, и Кит медленно сел. Не обращая внимания на Лэнса и Ханка, он осторожно притянул ближе гроулита, который сопел в ногах, и уткнулся в мягкую шерсть.  
— Эм… я думаю, тебе лучше не вставать, — начал было Ханк, но Кит лишь отмахнулся и поднялся. Проснувшийся гроулит послушно последовал за ним. Пройдя пару метров, Кит оглянулся, явно пытаясь что-то отыскать.  
— Кит, ну правда, тебе заехали посильнее, чем мне…  
Кит на секунду замер, словно над чем-то раздумывал, а потом снова начал разыскивать известный ему одному предмет. Но на этот раз не смолчал.  
— Во-первых, я не просил вас о помощи. И во-вторых, откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
— Ну… — протянул Лэнс, сейчас ему требовалось вдумчиво подбирать слова, — мы учились в одной школе, только ты был на класс старше. Мы постоянно с тобой ругались на площадке, все ещё постоянно смеялись, мол, Кит и Лэнс постоянно на ножах. Разве не помнишь?  
С довольным рыком гоулит подбежал к хозяину, в зубах у него блестел клинок, который Кит выронил во время битвы.  
— Нет, что-то не припомню, — бросил Кит. Он забрал клинок и потрепал гроулита по ушам. — Хороший мальчик.  
— У тебя кровь идёт? — встрял Ханк, указав на небольшое пятно на рубашке, которое никто до этого не заметил.  
Кит прикоснулся к пятну; оно оставило красные следы не пальцах, да и рана ощутимо кольнула. Гроулит рядом волнительно заскулил, глядя на тренера. Более не мешкая, Кит сгреб покемона в охапку и прихрамывая направился в глубь парка.  
— Эй, куда ты? Тебе же требуется помощь, — донёсся ему в спину голос Лэнса.  
— Нет, не требуется, — откликнулся ледяным тоном ответил Кит. Он на миг повернулся и наградил холодным взглядом Лэнса. — Здесь наши пути расходятся, надеюсь я с вами больше не встречусь.  
И он скрылся из виду, оставив Лэнса и Ханка в недоумении.

***

Вечер в отличие от начала дня заканчивался не на такой уж и грустной ноте. Даже несмотря на то, что Лэнсу с друзьями пришлось посетить клинику, где работала мать Пидж. Колин быстро постановила, что всё с именинником в порядке. На удивление Лэнс отделался только ушибами разной тяжести.  
Прихватив Шей после рабочей смены, компания отправилась гулять по городу. Вечер завершился в кафе, которое держала семья Ханка. Когда стемнело окончательно, распрощавшись со всеми, Лэнc окунулся в прохладный вечерний воздух. Редкие прохожие спешили по своим делам, было даже пустынно.  
Бредя по улицам, он вертел в руках подаренный покедекс и всё глубже уходил в свои мысли.  
Ему точно стоило становиться тренером покемонов? Прошло уже два года с начала тренировок, или, как можно признаться самому себе, “думал” или же “пытался”. Итогом стал полный разгром на сегодняшнем экзамене. Хотя реабилитацией можно считать сегодняшнюю победу Лорелин над членами команды Р, не всё так безнадёжно, как оказалось. Но…  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Лэнс когда на его голени сомкнулось что-то острое. Он чудом успел поймать покедекс, потерять его сейчас было бы очень обидно и глупо.  
У ног сидел гроулит. И хоть Лэнс видел его единожды, но не составило труда догадаться, кому он принадлежит.  
Испытав довольно противное желание дать пинка этому созданию, Лэнс решил ограничиться щелчком по носу. Всё же гроулит имел четвёртую категорию опасности в классификации покемонов.  
«Представляет низкий порог средней опасности для человека, в основном за счёт своих огненных способностей», — моментально всплыли строки из учебника для начальных классов. А при наличии такого самодура хозяина его можно было записать сразу во вторую категорию, решил Лэнс.  
Гроулит явно был не расположен вести досужие разговоры, он просто вцепился в край куртки и дёрнул поволок за собой. Лэнс не ожидал такого и сперва чуть было не свалился на покемона, но удержался, а потом попытался вырваться, только гроулит Кита вцепился мёртвой хваткой.  
Пройдя так пару улиц, они вышли на совсем пустынную улицу бывшего складского района, который находился неподалеку от центра города. Сейчас он был заброшен, о чём свидетельствовали пустующие здания по обе стороны улицы и редкие фонари, работающие раз через раз. До Лэнса даже доходили слухи, что здесь водятся призраки. Однажды, когда они с Ханком и Пидж были детьми, им довелось увидеть чьи-то горящие глаза в одном из окон. Испугавшись тогда не на шутку, они зареклись сюда ходить, особенно после заката. Взгляд чёрных и плохо заколоченных окон внушал лёгкий страх, но отступать Лэнс не собирался. Он шумно сглотнул и добровольно последовал за гроулитом. Им пришлось перебраться через заржавевшую ограду и войти на один из пустующих складов через приоткрытые погрузочные двери. В нос сразу ударил запах затхлости и пыли. Немного постояв у выхода, Лэнс подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, хотя покемон Кита уже пару раз нетерпеливо подал голос, бегая туда-сюда и бросая на него выразительные взгляды.  
"Вот же угораздило меня вляпаться во что-то опять", - мысленно фыркнул он сжимая покебол, где отдыхала Лорелин. На всякий случай, если вдруг нападут призраки или ещё какая-нибудь чертовщина, то хотя бы страшно одному не будет.  
Цокот когтей и его шаги эхом отдавались от кирпичных стен, теряясь между колоннами. Взвизгнув, гроулит скрылся за ближайшей деревянной коробкой, Лэнс кинулся за ним и чуть не запнулся о край матраца.  
— Кит, — прошептал он поражённо.  
Перед ним лежал Кит, гроулит, поскуливая, вылизывал его лицо, только тот никак не реагировал на эти манипуляции.  
— Ох чёрт, — вырвалось у Лэнса, когда он коснулся Кита. Кожа оказалась обжигающе горячей, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Он лежал неподвижно и лишь изредка тихо стонал.  
Трясущимися руками Лэнс открыл в кармане телефон и, с трудом попадая по кнопкам, набрал Пидж.  
— Лэнс, надеюсь ты отвлекаешь меня по важной причине, — раздался на том конце трубки недовольный голос девушки.  
— Можешь подъехать и свою маму прихватить? Это срочно.

Обрисовав ситуацию Колин по телефону и получив инструкции, Лэнс положил трубку и попытался вытащить Кита из здания. Сначала хотел перекинуть руку Кита через плечо и так вывести его наружу, но идея была отметена сразу как несостоятельная. В итоге Лэнс реил вытащить его на матраце.  
Пидж, Колин и Ханк появились одновременно и буквально через десять минут после звонка.  
— А откуда?.. — хотел было задать вопрос Лэнс.  
Но Пидж, предвидя его вопрос, сразу ответила:  
— Я позвонила.  
Дальше всё внимание переключилось на Кита. Колин достала сканер и, сделав пару движений, нашла очаг проблемы.  
— Кто-нибудь, оголите ему руку, — велела она, доставая из сумки шприц.  
После пару уколов встал вопрос, куда везти Кита и как объяснить произошедшее матери Пидж, а также родителям Лэнса. Когда ваш сын притаскивает на порог дома в свой день рождения парня без сознания, то очень многое потребует объяснений. Кита пришлось положить на заднее сидение, голову на колени Лэнса а ноги закинуть на Ханка. Коллин задала немало вопросов, она пробовала несостыковки в наспех состряпанных историях, но всё звучало на удивление гладко. Лучше всех врал Ханк, при всей своей природной честность и глазом не моргнул, описывая, что произошло.  
— ...и после того, как Кит перебрался в другой город, мы очень давно не виделись. Он решил навестить нас в день рождения Лэнса. Путешествовал автостопом...  
— Да-да, - поддакивала другу Пидж. 

К удивлению Лэнса, родителям даже не пришлось ничего особого объяснять, Кита без вопросов разместили в комнате для гостей.  
Только когда всё успокоилось, Лэнс заметил, что вещи Кита были в таком же кошмарном состоянии, как и он сам: старые, изношенные и местами выцветшие. Это навело его на кое-какие мысли.  
Кит очнулся на следующий день. Открыв глаза и увидев незнакомое помещение, он хотел было вскочить, только ужасная слабость его остановила. Гроулит, что верно лежал в ногах, заметил пробуждение хозяина и сразу оживился. Приложив усилия, Кит потрепал покемона голове.  
Дверь открылась и в комнату заглянул Лэнс.  
— О! Тебе уже лучше, в сознание пришёл, — весело заметил он.  
Он занёс в комнату поднос с кашей и поставил перед недоумевающим Китом.  
— Не буравь меня взглядом, — истолковав этот взгляд по-своему, попросил Лэнс после безмолвной перепалки. — Ну и здорово ты нас всех перепугал! Если хочешь знать, то меня нашёл твой покемон и привёл к тебе на помощь.  
Кит поморщился, ощупав перевязанную рану, но, нацепив маску безразличия, раздражённо фыркнул:  
— Да неужели? И что ты хочешь за свою помощь?  
— С чего ты взял, что я чего-то хочу?  
Невзирая на продолжающуюся слабость, Кит медленно принялся за кашу. К его удивлению, она была даже ничего так.  
— Потому что я уже около года скитаюсь по миру и давно перестал верить в альтруизм.  
Пришёл черёд Лэнса буравить парня взглядом, мысленно разрываясь между своим решением и страхом это решение реализовать.  
— Возьми меня с собой! — наконец выпалил он.  
— Что?! — Кит подавился кашей.  
— Эм, — замялся Лэнс, нащупывая в кармане покедекс, который подарили ему друзья, — понимаешь, я всю ночь обдумывал это решение. Хоть оно слегка спонтанное, но я решился попробовать себя в скитаниях по миру с целью стать тренером.  
Выражение лица Кита давало ясно понять, что он не видел абсолютно никакой связи.  
— И при чём тут я?  
— Как же! — бурно воскликнул Лэнс. — Я бы мог стать тем, кто сможет прикрыть спину. Ведь путешествовать вместе куда веселее и безопаснее. Плюс бесценный опыт, который смогу приобрести и, конечно же, окажу посильный вклад в твоё дело.  
Всё, он вроде выдал всё как на духу, не оставляя манёвров для отказа. Только Кит всё ещё буравил его подозрительным взглядом.  
— К чёрту, — сдался наконец Лэнс, разводя руками — со мной никто не хочет путешествовать. Ты, конечно, не моя единственная надежда, но последний шанс. Если же ничего не получится, то вернусь домой и поступлю в университет. Поэтому, прошу, возьми меня с собой хотя бы на один год.

***

Так он напросился в путешествие с Китом, решив, что двух лет скитаний хватит, чтобы испытать себя в качестве тренера и отдохнуть от учебной рутины, повидать мир.  
Поставив палатку, Лэнс хотел было разложить спальные мешки. Но стоило потянуться к рюкзаку Кита, как в палатку влетел гроулит и, клацнув зубами, рыкнул.  
Руку Лэнс тут же отдёрнул, с изумлением уставившись на покемона.  
— Ты чего? — спросил он опять, потянувшись к рюкзаку Кита, на что вновь получил рычание.  
— Лорелин, тут твоего тренера убивают, не хочешь проявить помочь? — крикнул он своему покемону, хотя в душе понимал, что от неё помощи стать не стоить.  
В этом он был прав. Псайдак успела пройтись по территории вокруг лагеря и слопать грибы, что росли вокруг. Сейчас она уже дремала в тени раскинувших свои ветки дубов.  
В палатку проскользнул Кит, прижал покемона к себе. Вот что удивляло Лэнса: с какой легкостью он поднимал гроулита, учитывая, что тот весил точно больше двадцати килограмм. Кит любил гроулита и ухаживал за ним. Лэнс однажды попробовал подержать на ручках это чудо, потом мышцы болели неделю, хотя в награду ему начисто вылизали лицо.  
— Прости, я попросил его сторожить мои вещи и никого к ним не подпускать… — виновато сказал Кит, вытаскивая покемона наружу. — Знаешь, давай я сам разложу.  
— А, ну так просто и сказал бы, — пробурчал Лэнс, выбираясь из палатки.  
Солнце быстро катилось к горизонту, вскоре сгустились сумерки, на небе появились первые заезды. Пока они готовили ужин и еду для покемонов, Лэнс попробовал ещё пару раз выяснить, что же скрывал Кит, но гроулит не спускал с него глаз и пресекал на корню любые попытки.  
Ещё через час стемнело окончательно. Лэнс сидел на одеяле, ковыряя кашу с овощами, и смотрел, как пламя костра тянется к звёздному небу.  
— Кхм, — раздалось со стороны Кита.  
Лэнс нехотя повернул голову и едва не уткнулся носом в коробку. Он бросил вопросительный взгляд на Кита; из-за причудливой игры света и тени показалось, что тот покраснел до кончиков ушей. Смотрел Кит куда угодно, только не на Лэнса, и выглядело это всё чертовски подозрительно.  
— У тебя сегодня день рождения, — пробурчал Кит, — и… я хотел тебя поздравить. Без твоей поддержки и помощи я бы вряд ли… ну… так далеко… Проклятье, не умею я говорить громкие речи!  
Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом сверчков и потрескиванием костра. Лэнс осторожно принял коробку, не заметив, что их руки соприкоснулись. Настал его черёд краснеть. Решив, что неловкости для вечера уже достаточно, он развязал ярко-синюю подарочную ленту и открыл коробку. Внутри оказался шоколадный торт, на котором синими чернилами было написано «С днём рождения, Лэнс».  
— Это так мило, спасибо… — пробормотал он, не уверенный, как реагировать, а потом возмущённо вскинул голову. — Так, подожди! — Кит заметно напрягся и наконец перевёл взгляд на Лэнса. — Это же стоит приличных денег.  
— И? — не понял Кит.  
— Ох, — выдохнул Лэнс, — Мне немного стыдно, что ты так потратился ради меня. Теперь мне хотя бы стало ясно, почему ты сбежал от меня в Люмиос Сити. Спасибо.  
Он не заметил, как Кит оказался близко-близко, только ощутил, как тёплые руки обняли его, прижимая к себе.  
— Останься со мной ещё хотя бы на год.  
— Я готов остаться навсегда, — прошептал Лэнс, уткнувшись в шею. Еще мгновение назад он даже не подозревал, что способен произнести подобное вслух, но близость Кита развязала язык. Он не думал, что те чувства, которые родились так давно и жили с ним до сих пор, окажутся взаимными, и потому теперь был готов делиться ими, даже если Кит ворчал бы в ответ или мило смущался.  
Последнее Лэнса бы устроило больше прочего.  
Впрочем, его язык всегда становился врагом в самый неподходящий момент.  
— У меня есть одно условие.  
Кит поднял глаза к небу, словно просил о терпении  
— Не порти такой момент! Ладно, выкладывай.  
— В свой спальник я тебя не пущу, — категорически заявил Лэнс.  
Кит только прыснул.  
— За что я влюбился в такого дурака, как ты? — выдохнул он, утягивая Лэнса за собой на траву и крепко целуя.  
Оранжевый свет пламени по-прежнему отбрасывал причудливые узоры на синей надписи «С днём рождения, Лэнс».

♥


End file.
